


Home

by day



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Arospec, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Queerplatonic Relationships, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a hardcore friend way, hinata and kenma are in love but in a friend way, they get emotional over pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is completely silent for a moment before he peeks up at Kenma through his lashes, mouth agape. “you named your Pokemon after me?”</p>
<p>Kenma flushes at Hinata's genuinely touched expression and nods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> queerplatonic relationships mean so much to me and kenma and shouyou are just...... so good together...... save me
> 
> kenma and hinata are both on the aromantic spectrum and theyre platonically in love and its great

Surprisingly, it's Kenma who starts the whole thing.

 

They're in the middle of practice and Shouyou is talking to him with such a bright and genuinely happy smile and Kenma has a burst of affection for Shouyou that he suddenly feels the inexplicable need to show. So he does- he leans over while Shouyou is mid-sentence and presses a kiss to his cheek.

 

Shouyou doesn't freeze. He doesn't stare at Kenma wide eyed and ask if Kenma has feelings for him and what it means for their relationship, he doesn't declare his love or demand explanations. Kenma breathes out a sigh of relief and gives his bright eyed best friend a shrug and a smile.

 

Shouyou grins even wider and takes it in stride, leaning over to return the favor and press a soft kiss to Kenmas forehead before going back to his story.

 

There's no fanfare- no wildly beating hearts or flustered speeches and sweaty palms. Nothing changes between them except the knowledge that kissing can be added to their friendship.

 

Kenma was never the tactile type, really. He usually shied away from touch and intimacy but Shouyou makes it so easy because he never expects or asks for anything more. Shouyou gulps up any and all affection and dishes it out all the same.

 

“This is okay?” Kenma asks one night as he's nestled between Shouyou's legs. Shouyou's head is resting on Kenmas shoulders and he's dozing off as Kenma carefully pick his starter pokemon.

 

“Hm?” Shouyou turns his head so that his nose is brushing Kenma’s ear. “What is okay?”

 

“Us.” Kenma shrugs, “This.”

 

“Yeah.” Shouyou nods, smile infectious. “I like when we touch. Makes me all fuzzy.”

 

“Fuzzy?” Kenma blinks at his friend.

 

“I dunno.” Shouyou shrugs and scratches at his neck. “It's like… Super hardcore friendship feelings. Like I wouldn't mind always being with you? I don't know if it's romantically, but I like you a lot. More than a lot. Does that make sense?”

 

“Yeah.” Kenma nods and he feels a little teary eyed. His hands shake around his game boy and he's suddenly so overwhelmed with relief and happiness that he's not sure what to do.

 

Shouyou pulls back a bit, ready to give Kenma his space if needed. “is this too much?”

 

For all that Shouyou is loud and energetic, he’s surprisingly observant when it comes to Kenma. He’s willing to pull back but even more willing to come close- he knows when Kenma needs space but he also knows when to give that extra push and Kenma is just so incredibly grateful.

 

“No.” Kenma shakes his head and shuffles around from their space on the couch so he could sit on Shouyou's lap and face him. The position is intimate but it doesn't feel sexual. It feels safe. Kenma unpauses his game and holds it out for Shouyou to see.

 

Shouyou is completely silent for a moment before he peeks up at Kenma through his lashes, mouth agape. “You named your Pokémon after me?”

 

Kenma flushes at Shouyou's genuinely touched expression and nods.

 

“Why the grass type?” Shouyou asks after pulling Kenma into an enthusiastic bear hug.

 

“‘Cause you're… comforting. I- you-” Kenma lets out a frustrated sigh as his words get jumbled up. He's not good at talking like Shouyou is, he's not good at explaining his feelings but he so desperately wants to.

 

Shouyou presses their lips together. It's the first time they've gone beyond cheek and forehead kisses but it feels natural. It's not overwhelming, and Kenma doesn't feel smothered like he was expecting. It's soothing and Kenma leans in and does it again, tries to convey the intensity of his affection and his gratitude.

 

Kenma could have easily chosen fire type because Shouyou is bright in everything he does, but it doesn't fit him. The Shouyou that's with Kenma is different than the fiery intensity of the Shouyou on the court.

 

Because although Shouyou is easily associated with the sun, his warmth doesn't scald or burn. Shouyou's heat isn't destructive and overwhelming, but nurtures growth. He blooms in the darkest parts of Kenmas life, he's intertwined in all the crevices, sprouting through all the cracks. He's persistent and unyielding but will mold himself so that he can easily encompass and protect and Kenma thinks that Shouyou represents the earth so perfectly.

 

When they pull away, they're both flushed and smiling and it's _good_.

 

Their love might not be burning passion and thunderous heart beats, but to Kenma it's home and it's safe and he couldn't ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be just straight fluff/humor but my queer feelings got mixed in and it got really emotional my bad
> 
> yamayama--kun.tumblr.com


End file.
